


Jealous Master

by orphan_account



Series: Master and his precious toy [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Injustice: Gods Among Us, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Blindfolds, Blood and Gore, Bondage, Cock Rings, Deepthroating, Dildos, Dry Orgasm, Flogging, Gore, Jealousy, M/M, Master/Servant, Master/Slave, Minor Character Death, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Slavery, Shibari, Slapping, Slavery, Smut, Spreader Bars, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 21:40:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18747634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Superman wants to show his favourite toy who exactly it belongs to.





	Jealous Master

**Author's Note:**

> There's a third character in the picture, I didn't give any descriptions of his features so you can imagine whoever you want.
> 
> Also I didn't have time for proofreading so yeah there's most likely a tonn of mistakes, sorry.

He was angry. He was so, so angry. He was _mad_. Rao help him _this slave_...  
  
It started a few weeks ago. He took another slave in the Fortress to work in the kitchen as another one got too old to keep up with work. At first everything was just fine, quality of food high, tables clean and the slave almost invisible.  
  
Almost.  
  
Four days after Kal took him in he was walking towards his bedroom, which is next door to the dinner room, already making up several scenarios of what exactly he could do with Bruce after such a demanding day. It's hard to be a God.  
  
But Bruce was late. And he was never late.  
  
He arrived ten minutes past the time, looking flushed and nervous, with his fragile human heart beating as fast as a hummingbird's wings.  
  
Kal hadn't given it much thought at the time, guessing that the man was just afraid of a punishment for his lateness, which ofcourse awaited him, though it was of absolutely different nature than other slaves' punishments.  
  
He should had noticed then.  
  
Few days after he was working in the Fortress. He wanted something sweet since it always helped him concentrate, especially when he had to do something boring. It was still to early for supper, so he decided to just go in kitchen and grab something himself or order to whoever is in to make him some dessert. Maybe if Bruce is in he could have two deserts at once.  
  
When the doors silently opened before him he paused. There was Bruce, leaning with his back against one of the working tables, and this new slave whose name he had yet to ask was standing very close, with his right hand on the table right behind Bruce. The pair was talking in a whispers, looking in each others eyes. A few moments later Bruce first giggled and then right out laughed. It was a cordial, heartfelt laugh that made Bruce double over, almost touching his head to his companion's shoulder.  
  
It was the first time Kal ever seen the slave's joy. The sight was the most beautiful and the worst at the same moment. He was delighted to see the crinkled corners of icy blue eyes, the rosy cheeks, the blinding smile, to hear this carefree sonant sound, but all this beauty made something dark and dangerous burn in his heart because it was this unworthy, pathetic man who made this happen, who was rewarded with this treasure. And for what, exactly? He is just nothing, just one of Kal's servant whose entire existence depended on Superman's wish. He is not strong and not particularly handsome. He has nothing intresting about him. Why would Bruce be so happy in this worm's company?  
  
Kal made his presence known with loud cough. He glared at both slaves, who instantly was few feets apart in perfect submission poses: hands behind their backs, heads low, eyes trained on the floor. After a few tense seconds Kal-El ordered "Bruce, make me something sweet." Bruce shivered and with curt nod started hastily cooking, never looking up on any of two men in the room. Kal was watching him work, from time to time glaring hardly on the other slave, who, he noticed, sometimes sneaked a glance on Bruce, trying to be discreet and failing. Kal couldn't bear it anymore.  
  
"Get. The hell. Out." He growled at the man lowly in his throat, threat obvious in his voice.  
  
The servant obeyed, casting one last sad look on Bruce's back and then rushing out of the room.  
  
Kal roared and slammed Bruce in the counter, claiming him roughly and possessively, making him scream his name and littering his pale skin with hickeys that no slave's clothes would hide. Even after he has left the exhausted man and returned to his work he still was thinking about the incident, though not as angry as before. An hour later a riot in Moskow took all of his attention and he forgot about what happened entirely.  
  
Or just until next time.  
  
Nothing was going awry for a two weeks and he was quite busy, so he didn't care much about his slaves' doings.  
  
Up to the moment when he decided to visit the inner gardens of the Fortress. He rarely went there as he had work to do, and for his entertainment he preferred other activities. Still, it was very beautiful place to see, with wonderful exotic flowers from his home planet and transparent ceiling, which opened the view on clear arctic sky. At the moment it was red and gold with rays of sunset.  
  
Kal wandered there at peace, enjoying the quietness of the place, not thinking about anything, just letting the world be for the moment.  
  
That was when he heard a quiet, all too familiar gasp and breathy moan.  
  
He frowned and walked in the direction of the sound. And then stopped, not believing his eyes.  
  
There, in a small clearing between lush bushes of something akin to Earth's lilies were Bruce and the slave. Bruce was lying on the soft grass, with the man looming over him, kissing him, touching him. And he _participated_!  
  
Kal saw red.  
  
In less then a second the man was thrown in a nearby crystal pillar, sound of breaking bones loud enough even for human ears. A moment later the man was torn apart, painting all surroundings in filthy red.  
  
Superman turned to look at his servant, and was met with horror-struck eyes. He frowned and took a step towards the man. Bruce turned and fucking _ran_. The fucker _ran_ from _him_ , his _master_!  
  
Without second thought Kal grabed him and sped up to his bedroom. Which is how they ended up in these positions.  
  
Bruce was naked with his face down and ass up, his arms tied behind his back, his silver collar conected to the rope that bound his wrists, making him choke whenever he moved his arms too much. He couldn't bring his legs together as his knees were attached to a spreading bar, so he could only kneel on the silk bedding with his pink hole on the view. A blinfold covered his eyes so he couldn't see what Kal was doing. Finally, a cock ring was put on his soft dick and an urethral sound in his penis, both keeping him from ejaculation.  
  
Kal put him in this pose in mere minute, so it was no surprise for him when the slave started panting and jerking, trying to understand what's happening.  
  
With enough strenght to leave a bruise Kal spanked his ass, and Bruce momentarily stilled from pain and whimpered. Kal squeezed the buttock hard and growled "I will show you to whom you belong to." He delivered another smack and then sped up to find all the things he will need.  
  
Moments later a big, poorly lubed dildo was touching the tight entrance. Kal chose a big one started pushing it in without any preparation at all. Bruce whimpered a "no", his muscles tensing, not letting the toy in. Kal smacked his butt once again, then took his ass cheek in one hand and put his thumb inside of Bruce, stretching his anus just enough to fit the mere tip of a head in. Then, with an inexorable strength, he started pushing the dildo inside, not paying any attention to the pained gasps and whimpers. Once it was fully in he switched a control on the basement, making the toy vibrate. He shifted it a bit, using his x-ray vision to find an angle that would stimulate the prostate better.  
  
When the dildo was finally in place he moved to the next step. He took a flogger in his arm, and without much waiting started whipped the slave with hits on his ass, spine and thighs. Bruce was groaning from the mix of pain and pleasure he was receiving. When the skin was red with welts he used his icy breath to cool it, making the man shiver and gasp.  
  
Kal sat before the kneeling slave, and grabed his silky hair, lifting his head above his big aching cock. With other hand he took Bruce's jaw and made him open his lips, guiding his mouth onto his dick. When the tip was in, he took his head in both hands, and started thrusting right in the throat, not stopping to let the slave breathe. A few thrusts after he reached out with one hand all across Bruce's back to grab the dildo and started moving it, mimicking the motions of his dick in man's throat.  
  
Slave moaned at pleasurable sensations, getting closer and closer to climax but unable to come. The lack of oxygen made all his senses brighter, his prostate being massaged and vibrated mercilessly made his head spin, made him want to scream, but he had no air and he needed it, needed it now. More out of reflexes than of reasonable thoughts he tried to swallow the obstacle, making his throat muscles squeeze Kal's length deliciously.  
  
After a few more thrusts Kal pulled his member out and gave it three strokes before spilling his semen all over panting Bruce's face. He then smeared a few drops on Bruce's cheek and lips.  
  
He let slave's head drop on the mattress and moved behind him. He took man's hips in one hand and the basement of vibrating dildo in another, and started to move the toy way faster and harder than before, making sure that it always pressed hard on slave's prostate. Bruce screamed at his ministrations, pleasure becoming unbearable. It was just too much, and soon he was overwhelmed by dry orgasm, which made all of his body shake.  
  
Kal took the toy out.  
  
Then he put his cock in.  
  
He leaned over and whispered "It's going to be a long night and by the end of it you won't be able to walk for weeks."  
  
And of course he couldn't.

When Kal was finished the slave just layed on the bed, exhausted and hurt, woth his cheeks covered in his salty tears. He fell asleep as soon as he was alowed to.

 

Kal watched him, memories of the man's laugh taking up all of his thoughts. Why had he laughed with this man?

 

And why had he never smiled with Superman?


End file.
